Emma's choice
by daughterofathena2
Summary: Emma can't decide about what to do with Hook and Neal. What should she do? Snow helps her out some. Major Swanfire, do not read if you are a major fan of Captain Swan (i'm not saying this to discriminate against you guys I just don't think that you will like this story if you want Emma to end up with Hook). rated T cuz i want to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
**So this is my first OUAT fanfic, ever. So please read and review, tell me what you think!**

Emma couldn't stop thinking about those words, the words that Neal said to her after they all got out of the cave.  
"I will never stop fighting for you." It was true that she still loved him, and she knew that he loved her and their son. So much that he would risk his life to come back to Neverland and save them. But he had broken her trust a long time ago, and if someone breaks her trust, they don't usually get it back. Emma broke out of her thoughts as she heard someone come up behind her. Turning, she saw her mother, Snow White.  
"What's wrong Emma?" Inquired Snow, obviously wanting to comfort her only daughter but not knowing how.  
"A lot of things are wrong, or at least, confusing." Snow nodded, understanding her daughter's dilemma.  
"Is this about not being able to choose between Hook and Neal?" Emma nodded and Snow took a deep breath before continuing.  
"I know that you are unable to forgive Neal for what he did, but you know? I have been in this kind of situation before." Emma looked at her mother with surprise in her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Emma.  
"Years ago, your father and I were going to run away so we could be together. This was when Charming was engaged to Abigail, King Midas' daughter..."  
"Wait! Dad was engaged to someone else? And who was Abigail in Storybrooke?  
"Yes and Katherine Nolan." Emma nodded, this was making sense.  
"Ok continue please, mom." Snow smiled at that word.  
"Anyway, as I was walking to his rooms, his adoptive father caught me. He gave me a choice, either I leave and tell Charming that I didn't love him or Charming would die. I chose to leave so I could save him. I am telling you this because, from what I can see, Neal did the same thing for you, he left so he could protect you and help you fulfill your destiny. Charming forgave me, when he understood why I did it. Maybe you can forgive Neal."  
"Maybe, I grew up in the foster system, not a happy place. Neal was...well he was the first person to love me in this world.  
"How did you meet?" Asked Snow gently, she didn't want to scare Emma from talking. Emma chuckled.  
"It wasn't uh...it wasn't your traditional fairytale meeting." Emma laughed again before continuing.  
"I was 18, he was 20, I think. He caught me trying to steal his already stolen car. I swear to god he and Henry are so alike! They both like to jump out at me from the backseat of that bug."  
Neal smiled at this, he was listening but he made sure that they couldn't see him. He was glad that Henry was so much like him. He started listening again.  
"But then he left me to take the fall for all the watches that he stole. I understand that he let me go so that I could break the curse, but it still hurts. When I found out that Neal was Rumplestiltskin's son I was still mad at him, but he still had those same charms and I thought maybe, just maybe we would get back together." Emma was crying now, it was painful for her to relive all of those memories.  
"But then you met Tamara" continued Snow for her.  
"Yeah and then Tamara shot Neal and he fell through a portal, we all thought that he was dead"  
"And then we got here, and you kissed Hook." Emma took a deep breath, trying to steady herself and control her tears.  
"Yeah I wanted to thank him for what he did for dad, and he kissed me. I returned the kiss, but, I don't know it just felt wrong, it didn't mean anything for me!" Emma blurted out, not realizing that what she said was true until she said it.  
Like Neal, Hook was also listening in on this conversation, he did not like what he heard but the lass had a right to choose, no one could choose for her and he respected her choice. He would help her find the boy, let them use his ship to return to Storybrooke and then disappear. Besides, if you think about it, I am technically the boy's step-grandfather. With these thoughts he turned away and started walking deeper into the forest, he needed to clear his head.  
Neal on the other hand was happy to hear those words coming from Emma's mouth. In your face Hook! Neal thought as he started walking back towards camp, he got there a minute later. Charming looked up at him for a moment until he continued on with building the fire. Neal looked around and saw that the pirate was nowhere to be seen. Neal went and sat down near the unopened tents and began to work on them.

**Should I continue?**

**-daughterofathena2**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's choice ch 2  
**7 reviews, 5 follows and 4 faves in less than 24 hours give me a pretty clear message! So here is the next chapter for ya! Thank you so much to the people who followed/favorite/reviewed this story! Thank you!**

Charming looked up as his wife and daughter re entered the campsite about five minutes after Neal. Charming noticed that Emma had been crying.

"Is everything ok?" He asked

"Yeah" replied Snow, Emma nodded before going over to Neal to help with the tents. When Emma was out of earshot Charming asked again.

"Really, is everything ok?" Snow sighed.

"Not at the moment but it will be." Charming nodded.  
Emma was silently helping Neal set up the tents, she was thinking about how they were going to save Henry when he interrupted her thoughts.

"We will save Henry, Emma. We will. And then we will get home and be a family. I will be a father to him like I should have been the first 11 years of his life." Emma sighed.

"I know you will, I'm trying to do the same, I gave him up for adoption because I wasn't ready to raise a kid on my own. I don't think that he has forgiven me yet, he rarely calls me mom. I just don't know if he will ever forgive me."

"He will. He knows you love him and he loves you. I love you." Emma stared at him, because she didn't expect to hear those words. She was happy to hear him say the words and she wanted to tell him the same. But before she could he said something else.

"I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Neal looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Neal, look at me." Emma waited until Neal looked into her eyes.

"I love you too. Hook was a mis-" Before she could finish Neal kissed her and she kissed him back just as Hook re entered the camp. Snow gasped, Charming didn't say anything, and he just his mouth wide open. Hook looked down in defeat. Neal and Emma broke apart and looked around them. Everyone abruptly went about their business.

"Finally" said Neal quietly. Emma smiled and Neal looked at Hook.

"Sorry captain but this women you are not taking away from me!" Emma was confused

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, Hook sighed.

"A rather long time ago I fell in love with Bae's mother and she left Rumpy for me. So as I was stealing her away from the dark one I also took her away from young Baelfire. We were going to go back for you though, but your father killed your mother before we could."

"Right, well I wouldn't have left my father, not then." Hook nodded and walked away. Neal turned back to Emma who had that look on her face that meant she was thinking about something.

"What's up?" He asked, hoping she wasn't regretting what just happened based on what she just heard. What she said was completely different.

"Assuming that Hook married your mother then he is your step-father, making him Henry's step grandfather. This makes feel a lot worse about kissing him." Neal laughed at this, as he was laughing Charming came up to them.

"Yup that is why we are not having thanksgiving because that would be one messed up dinner." Neal was still laughing and Emma started laughing, Charming smiled, glad to see that his daughter was finally happy. Meanwhile Regina walked into camp and looked at everybody as if they had gone mad.

"What is the matter with all of you?! Henry is missing and you all are either laughing like hyenas or staring dumbstruck! And where is Rumplestiltskin?!" Everybody got quiet and looked around them.

"Right here and I have a way to save Henry." Said Rumple while pulling something out of his satchel.

"Well at least SOMEONE has been working on my problems." Rumplestiltskin looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"dearie you have too many problems, even _I_ can't fix them all. Oh and captain, NEVER refer to me as 'Rumpy'" Said Rumplestiltskin, Emma and Neal snickered at Regina and Hook's expressions. The former was dumbfounded the latter guilty.

"sorry mate it won't happen again." Said Hook, he did not want to be on the dark one's bad side.

"don't call me that either." Said Rumplestiltskin, toying with his gadget thingy which was supposedly going to help them save Henry.

"well then what can I call you? Crocodile?" asked Hook, Neal looked uneasy because he didn't like what his father might do if he got too annoyed.

"you can try my name!" said Rumplestiltskin, in a tone that suggested that he was losing his patience. The captain was not helping himself at all.

"well I can't pronounce it" he said, exasperated and a little embarrassed. Neal decided that he should intervene before things got too out of hand and someone got hurt.

"guys, guys we have more important things to be worrying about!" he said, stepping between the two men.

"Right, we will continue this later then!" said Rumplestiltskin as he turned away, Hook nodded and turned away himself, Neal sighed well at least he had stopped the civil war from erupting now.

"now back to my way of saving Henry, we can use this gizmo in order to extract Henry from the lost boys while everyone is asleep and teleport him back to the camp." Emma was skeptical.

"OK two things, number one, where did you get that thing and two, how do we know it will work?" Rumplestiltskin nodded

"you bring up an excellent point Miss. Swan, as to the first question, I made this gizmo. Your second question however, is a bit harder to answer. As everyone here knows, all magic comes with a price. This gizmo was made entirely from magic. I am willing to pay that price if it means getting Henry back but I am not positive that it will work because I have never done anything like this before." Emma was even unsure about this idea, Neal felt the same way.

"if you're not sure that this is going to work, why should we risk it? I don't like the idea of going into this blindly, I would rather have a plan that is fail proof." Emma looks at him.

"Neal! No plans are ever 'fail-proof' don't you remember the old days? We'd plan, we'd get there and all hell would break loose!" Neal sighed

"alright, where do we start?"

**Thanks for reading! I know what I am doing for the next chapter, which will be about Henry's rescue. And yes, I did just quote Harry Potter in that chapter, kudos to you if you got it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Emma's choice ch 3** **well I had fun writing this chapter, I had a lot of fun watching OUAT last night. Lol Hook trying to make Emma jealous. I texted a friend of mine, huge captain swan shipper, 'Hook is fighting a losing battle, but he is losing with style' haha hope you like this chapter!**

"Where do we start?" Asked Neal, Rumplestiltskin was about to answer when Snow interrupted him.  
"How about we start with you telling is what that thing is supposed to do." She said in a commanding tone, everyone looked at Rumplestiltskin expectantly.  
"Well, it is supposed to work as a teleportation device. When we activate it it should transport Henry to the device."  
"How do we activate it?" Asked Charming  
"Well it will require magic, fire, and blood from Emma and Bae."  
"Why just them?" Asked Regina.  
"Because we need to tell the device who to teleport and to do that we need either the person's DNA or a DNA sample from each of the parents. Once it has the DNA sample then it will begin it's work." Rumplestiltskin looked around as if expecting more questions.  
"I don't understand what DNA is." Said Hook, he has a very confused look on his face.  
"You don't need to, anyone else?" Answered Rumplestiltskin curtly.  
"That sounds too easy." Said Regina skeptically.  
"Well dearie this one thing I didn't design to be complicated." Replied Rumplestiltskin. Regina was about to make a snappy retort when Emma stepped in.  
"Alright, alright. What do we do first?"  
"First, we need a fire created without magic." Said Rumplestiltskin  
"What?! You said this would be easy!" Regina was outraged! Not able to use magic? This is preposterous! This would take forever!  
"Making a fire is not hard we just need the right supplies, dry wood, kindle and two rocks because I'm assuming we can't use a lighter." Said Snow, she has done this before.  
"Quite right, your highness." Said Rumplestiltskin with a smile on his face.  
"Alright well Neal and I can gather some kindle while the rest of you gather wood and clear a place for the pit?" Said Emma before heading off into the woods with Neal trailing behind her. Both were armed with swords.  
"What is the difference between wood and kindle?" Asked Regina, she had never been camping before and she always had someone to build her fires for her.  
"When we say wood we mean logs, the big thick pieces. Kindle is the little twigs you find on the ground, no more then a foot long and really thin." Said Snow, going back to her role as teacher. Then she and Charming left to chop up some wood. Regina was just wondering wether or not she should follow either group of lovebirds when Rumplestiltskin interrupted her thoughts.  
"What do you want me to do?" Asked Hook, he wanted to be useful.  
"Go find stones for us to use, come on your majesty, help me clear some of this stuff out of the way do t worry we can use magic for this. Get the ground completely clear, leave the dirt because we need to put the fire pit somewhere." Regina nodded and together they raised their hands and closed there eyes. A moment later the ground was clear, Hook came back with a bag full of stones and Rumplestiltskin continued with his instructions.  
"This is where the use of magic stops, we need to build the pit by hand. We need to arrange the stones in a circle with the middle big enough to hold a fire." Regina sighed and began to work, Rumplestiltskin and Hook joined her.  
Meanwhile in the woods Emma and Neal were gathering kindle. Neal kept stealing glances at Emma. He could tell that something was bugging her.  
"What's wrong Emma?" He finally asked.  
"I don't know, something feels wrong. All magic comes with a price, I can't help thinking about who might pay it." She looked at him as she said this, and he knew what she was thinking.  
"Hey" he said, reaching for her. As he wrapped her into his arms he said.  
"You are not going to lose me, not again. No matter what I will always be right there with you." Emma nodded, turned her head and kissed him.  
"I love you" she said when they broke apart. Neal smiled.  
"Come on, I think this is enough kindle we should get back to camp. He took her hand and together they walked back, each of them holding bags of kindle.  
By the time they got back the pit was made and Snow and Charming had gathered wood. They built the fire and Rumplestiltskin held the gizmo above it. It glowed as Rumplestiltskin was performing magic.  
"It's about bloody time!" Said a very annoyed Hook, nobody listened to him.  
"Alright I need the blood samples, each of you prick you finger on one of the needles on each side of the gizmo. One of you on the right the other on the left. When I say go. Ready. Set. Go." Emma and Neal pricked their fingers so that it drew blood. The entire gizmo and space surrounding Emma and Neal glowed until suddenly, the light extinguished and everybody was knocked to the ground.  
"Where's Henry?!" Asked Regina.  
"Where's Emma?!" Asked Neal, because Emma had disappeared when the light extinguished. Suddenly they heard something coming from above them.  
"Haha did you really think that it was going to be that easy?" It was Peter Pan, come to gloat over his triumph.  
"I watched you this whole time Rumple, you should have figured out by now that no one can out wit me. Especially not my son. Now I have the lost girl, the precious savior. And your not getting her back." With that Pan disappeared  
"Emma! Emma!" Screamed Neal.  
"It's no use son, she is probably with Henry right now."  
"We have to look for her!" Shouted Charming, snow nodded. She started looking for her bow and arrows but Rumplestiltskin stopped her.  
"It's no use, we should wait till morning."  
Neal was going mad with worry, they had to find Emma. They had too. He vaguely heard his father tell Emma's parents that it would be no use to do anything else tonight, they all needed there rest. Grudgingly everyone lay down and went to sleep. Neal couldn't sleep he was too worried. He had to find her. He promised her that he would never leave her alone, and now she was. Oh god what if they hurt her or...no. I can't think about that. Just then something caught his eye...

**I said this chapter would be about Henry's rescue, I never said that this rescue would be successful. I promise there will be more Neal and Emma fluff in the next couple chapters. And no, in case anyone is wondering I do not usually kill off main characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Emma's choice ch4****  
Hey I hope you guys like this chapter, please leave a review at the end.**  
It was Pan, back again. Neal swung at him.  
"What did you do to her?!" He asked. Pan snickered.  
"Calm down Baelfire, she's safe. For now. But there's another catch. Only you can find her. You alone, none of your little buddies over there can help you." Neal looked at Pan suspiciously.  
"What do I do?" Neal asked. He didn't trust Pan but he'd do anything to get Emma back safe and sound. Peter handed him something, it was a circular object, solid. Neal had no idea about what it was or how to use it.  
"Follow that, remember, tell no one." Pan turned to go  
"Wait one more thing," Pan turned his head to show that he was listening  
"Did you call my dad 'son'?" Neal asked, he had just registered that part of the conversation. If you could call it that. Pan snickered.  
"Years ago when I was older, I took Rumple here as a boy. The shadow said I couldn't stay because I was a grown up. I wanted to become a kid again but you see kids don't have kids. So I had the shadow take him away. I abandoned him. As soon as Rumple was gone I became young again, I named myself Peter Pan because that's what Rumple named his straw doll." Pan looked down as he said this, when he looked up he had tears in his eyes. He regretted leaving his son from the moment it happened. But he was happy to be young.  
"Damn, abandonment runs in the family." Said Neal. Pan disappeared without another word. The object in Neal's hand began to glow, literally pulling him in one direction. He figured this was where he was supposed to go so he grabbed his sword as he left.  
As usual Hook heard everything, he considered following after Baelfire but Pan never lied. If going alone meant saving Emma then he wouldn't interfere. He would tell the others in the morning, once they realized that Baelfire was gone.  
Emma landed with a sharp pain running up her leg. She bit back a scream as she looked around her.  
"Mom?" She heard from somewhere to her right. Henry. Emma looked around and saw her son sitting there.  
"Henry! Hey come here!" Emma held her arms open and Henry ran into them, hugging his mom tight.  
"What happened? There was a really bright light and then you were there." Emma sighed.  
"Rumplestiltskin had a plan to save you; we were going to teleport you to us. I guess it teleported me here instead. Henry there is something I need to tell you." Henry looked at her with a question in his eyes.  
"Your dad is alive. He woke up in the enchanted forest. Mulan, Aurora and Phillip found him and took care of him. He discovered that we were here so he followed us but he got captured by Pan, Pan led us back to him. He was trapped in a cave but he is safe. And he loves and misses you." Emma had tears in her eyes as she said this. Henry's first expression was confusion, then he was visibly happy. And then his face turned devious.  
"Have you guys finally admitted that you love each other or are you still being stubborn?" Emma laughed.  
"Yes we love each other. Don't worry Henry he will find us." Henry nodded. Emma tried to ignore the aching pain in her ankle but it was getting harder and harder. To distract herself she decided to start asking questions.  
"So do they ever check up on us?" Henry nodded.  
"They bring in food once a day. We are in a kind of force field. Only the lost boys can come in and leave. I tried to leave but I bounced back onto the ground." Emma nodded, Henry yawned.  
"Hey kid why don't you get some sleep?" Henry nodded. And lay down next to his mother.  
"I love you mom." He said, his eyes already half closed.  
"I love you too." Said Emma softly. Once she was sure that the kid was asleep she examined her ankle. She put light pressure around where the pain was centered until she found the problem. Her ankle was definitely broken. This is not good. She laid back and closed her eyes, soon she was asleep too.  
The next morning Charming woke up first. He got up and looked around him. Neal's gone, he thought to himself. He woke everybody else up.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Snow.  
"Neal's gone." Said Charming, Rumplestiltskin sat up quickly.  
"Where did he go?" He asked angrily.  
"To find Emma." Said Hook, just now reentering the camp.  
"Pan visited again last night, told Baelfire that the only way he would find Emma would be if he went alone. He gave Bae an object and told him to follow it. When Pan left the object began to glow and pulled Bae in a direction. He followed and now we are here. Oh one more thing, why didn't you tell us that Pan was your father, Rumple?" Rumplestiltskin sighed.  
"Because I wanted that part of my past to stay private. And I would prefer it if you called me Rumplestiltskin" Hook nodded like he understood.  
"We should go after Neal." Said Snow.  
"No! Pan means what he says, Bae must do this alone or we will never find Emma or Henry! Are best bet is to work out another plan to get out of here in case Bae's doesn't work." Everyone nodded and got together in a circle.  
Neal had been walking for a few hours when the object stopped pulling. The sun was up; they would know that he had left. He hoped they wouldn't come after him. Neal sat down on a stone and wondered what to do now when he heard a low growl behind him. He stood and spun around. He saw something that terrified him as a boy, something he hoped that he would never have to see again. It was a...

**I left it like that not to torture you but because I haven't thought of what mythical creature I am going to use, if you have any suggestions please tell me! Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time,**

**Daughterofathena2**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emma's choice ch 5 **

**I like this story **

It was a troll. A big, foul smelling troll with grey skin and orange horns, it was holding a tree branch in his hand. Neal tried to remember what he learned about trolls last time he was here. They were blind, relied mostly on their sense of smell and hearing. There weren't many ways to kill a troll but one of them was fire, and Neal had a lighter in his pocket. He brought it out just as the troll located where he was by his smell. Neal desperately tried to get the lighter to work. Finally it did just as the troll pulled back to swing the tree. Neal jumped out of the way as the tree came forward again and threw the lighter at his face. Thankfully he still had excellent aim and the lighter landed right where he wanted it too, the soft spot between the trolls eyes. The troll disintegrated before his eyes. Neal froze for a second, that's not how the troll was supposed to die. Something was wrong. All of a sudden Pan's shadow swooped up out if the ashes and flew away.

"Well done Baelfire." The voice came from behind Neal. He spun around to see Pan sitting on a tree branch.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see what you would do when faced with your childhood fear." Neal froze. How did he know about that? Oh yeah. Pan had eyes and ears everywhere.

"How long until I find Emma?" He asked, hoping for a straight answer.

"A few more hours walking, and as to your next question" because Neal had just opened his mouth to ask another question.

"There is only one obstacle left, you will find it when you get to the clearing where Emma and Henry are. You will know that you got to the right clearing when the object I gave you stops glowing. Good luck." And with that, Pan disappeared and the object began to glow again and Neal followed it.

Emma woke up to see that a lost boy was leaving the dome. She looked over at Henry who was sitting in front of a plate of food eating it so fast that it was a wonder he was able to breathe.

"Slow down kid! You're gonna choke or something!" Henry looked up in surprise.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly,

"This food is magic, it only keeps you full for 24 hours but after that you feel like you haven't eaten in days." Henry said as an explanation to why he was eating so quickly. Emma nodded and cautiously moved over, trying to minimize the pain in her ankle. Henry noticed.

"Mom? What's wrong?" He asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Nothing too bad, I think my ankle broke when I landed here." Henry immediately moved the food closer to his mother so she wouldn't have to move as much.

"Thanks Henry. I promise we will get out of here soon. Your dad will find us." Henry only nodded as he continued eating, slower this time. Emma joined him.

Meanwhile Neal noticed that the object was slowing down and dimming. Maybe I'm close! All of a sudden the trees got wider and wider apart and then he was at the edge of a clearing and Peter Pan is in front of him. Emma and Henry sitting right behind. Emma's ankle had bruises covering it. Oh god what happened to her?

"Her ankle broke when she landed, it wasn't planned. Henry is perfectly healthy." Explained Pan, reading Neal's face like an open book. Then he went on

"You can see them but they have no idea that you are here. That's the obstacle; you have to find a way to get them out of the bubble." Pan said with a smirk on his face.

"And I guess you are not going to tell me how." Said Neal.

"Actually yes, you need to find a way to let them know that you are here. They need to be able to see you. I told what you have to do, I'm just not gonna tell you how to do it." On that note, Pan disappeared again. Neal walked cautiously towards Emma and Henry, in case it was a trap.

"Emma!" He shouted, hoping that maybe, just maybe she could hear him. It didn't work. Neal tried to use magic next but that backfired as well.

Emma felt something. She was talking with Henry when a feeling of longing and love washed over her. With a hint of Neal. Here's here. Trying to break the dome.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Emma stood up and limped over to the edge of the dome.

"I think your father is trying to break us out. Emma put her hands up.

She can feel me, realized Neal as he watched Emma limp towards the force field. She put her hands up and he did the same.

"On three." She said, though he couldn't hear her he understood. She couldn't see or hear him but she counted anyway. On three they both concentrated on removing the dome. After a few seconds there was a loud noise and a flash. The next moment both of them were on the ground. Neal immediately got up and ran towards Emma. Henry did the same.

"What happened?" Asked Henry, quickly giving his dad a hug before kneeling down next to his mom.

"The blast knocked us off our feet; your mom must have twisted her bad ankle on the way down and blacked out because of the pain. Come on buddy we have to get out of here! Grab that round thing!" He said as he picked up Emma. The object began to glow again when Henry picked it up and together they started walking. After two hours Emma woke up and realized that she was being carried.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Thank god you're awake! You blacked out after we broke the force field together. I think you made your ankle worse when you fell that's why I'm carrying you." Emma nodded

"Are you going to put me down?" She asked next.

"Considering the state your ankle is in I'm gonna go with no." He said that he kept walking with Henry in front of them holding the object.

"Well you could set me down and I can make a splint out of wood or something." Neal shook his head.

"That thing that Henry is holding is what is leading us back to the others will not stop glowing or moving until we get to camp even if we drop it. And to your next question I can't heal your ankle by magic because I don't know how to do that and neither do you. So I am carrying you."  
Emma was about to argue again when Henry said

"Mom give up you and dad are both stubborn enough that neither of you are going to win. So he is not going to let you down and you are not going to be able to jump out of his arms." As if to prove this fact, Neal tightened his arms around Emma. Emma glared at him but he just smiled.

"I love you." He told her quietly, prompting her to smile. He never got tired of saying that because he had been waiting to say it for a long time. The sun was about to set when they finally got back to the camp. The object disappeared from Henry's hands as everybody noticed that they had returned.

"Henry!" Yelled Regina as she rushed forward to hug Henry. Charming and Snow rushed to their daughter and Neal.

"Are you going to put me down now Neal?" Said Emma as her parents approached. Neal set her down reluctantly.

"What happened to you?" Asked Charming, demanding an answer.

"When I landed after being teleported I broke my ankle." Emma stopped there so Neal continued.

"When I found them we had to use magic to break the force field, the blast of the magic knocked us both off our feet and Emma blacked out." Charming and Snow looked worried.

"I can heal it if you like, princess." Said Rumplestiltskin, coming up to them.  
"Please do. I hate it when people are worried about me. And don't call me princess." Rumplestiltskin smiled and waved his hand over her ankle. In a moment the bruises faded and Emma's face lost that pained expression it had on all day.

"How do you feel?" Neal asked anxiously, kneeling down beside Emma.

"Fine." Emma said in her usual, stubborn way, Neal smiled.

"Ok, how do you really feel?" Emma glared at him, he knew her too well.

"You will feel dizzy for a while and I would advise you not to stand up for at least an hour." Answered Rumplestiltskin for her as Emma was trying to get up, Neal gently pushed her back down.

"Hey gramps!" Said Henry, who had only just gotten out of his adoptive mothers embrace.

"Henry!" Replied Charming, holding his arms open for his grandson. Snow hugged Henry next and then he asked

"How are we getting home?" It was Hook who answered.

"That's what we were trying to figure out, how are you Swan?" Emma rolled her eyes

"For the last time I'm fine!" She tried to get up again but Neal pulled her back down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When are you going to listen? You can't get up for an hour!" Emma rolled her eyes again, but she knew Neal was right so she didn't try to get back up. Hook walked away and so did everybody else, Charming wanted to practice with Henry on sword fighting for a little bit. Emma was happy to see Henry happy, but she was tired. Soon she fell asleep in Neal's arms.  
Well finally! Thought Neal as he felt Emma's breathing slow down and her eyes closed. Very slowly Neal got up and set Emma gently on the ground. He went over to Charming, who had just finished practicing with Henry.

"Hey." Neal said as he approached.

"What's up?" Said Charming, observing that Neal wanted to talk about something.

"I would like your permission to marry your daughter." Neal said slowly and carefully, he wanted to be clear about his intentions. Charming looked shocked, this was either good or bad, Neal continued speaking.

"I love her, I've loved her since the moment I met her nearly 12 years ago. I've wanted to marry her the past 11. Please." Charming unfroze.

"It's not up to me, but I will support whatever choice she makes, so long as she doesn't choose Hook." Neal laughed.

"Thank you." He said and Charming shook Neal's hand and then joined his wife. Neal went back to Emma, who was still asleep. He wrapped his arms back around her and soon fell asleep as well.

"What was that about?" Snow asked Charming when he got closer to her.

"Neal? He wants to marry our daughter."

"Really? That's great! Emma and Henry deserve to be happy!"

"Yeah they do, I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"Hey we are lucky that it didn't happen before we knew her! Well she did have a kid before we knew her but without that kid we would still be under the curse so he is kind of a blessing but..." Charming interrupted her

"Yes, yes I know." Charming kissed her goodnight. Snow smiled and went to sleep. Her one thought was that her daughter was finally going to get her happy ending, as soon as they got out of this hell of an island.

**Extra long chapter for ya because I may not be able to update over the next week or so, more projects due and books to read for school! I hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emma's Choice ch 6**

**Surprise! A new chapter! Hope you like it **  
The next morning Emma woke up early; she was the only one awake. She carefully got up so that she would not wake Neal, because he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Emma got up and started another fire, trying to figure out what to do about breakfast. As she was trying to light the fire the old fashioned way, with two stones and a pile of sticks, she heard someone behind her.

"Here, good morning." It was Neal offering her his lighter.

"Thanks" she said with a smile. She turned back to the fire and soon it was lit. Emma stood up in triumph and felt Neal's arms snake themselves around her waist.

"Good job." Said Neal, planting a kiss on her cheek. Emma smiled and turned around in Neal's arms so that she was facing him. Emma put her arms around Neal's neck and kissed him. When they broke apart Neal decided that now was the perfect time, they were alone, well sort of but hey, what more could Neal ask for at a difficult time like this. He took hold of her hands and went down on one knee

"Oh my god!" Said Emma, bringing one of her hands to cover her mouth. Neal smiled and began.

"Emma Swan, when I met you twelve years ago I knew you were the one. I should have done this eleven years ago but I missed my chance. I promise that as soon as we get home I will buy you a ring. I love you, I always have and I always will. Will you marry me?" There were tears running down Emma's face. Neal waited patiently for an answer. Slowly Emma started to nod her head and then she whispered.

"Yes, of course, yes." Neal stood up and hugged her, swinging her around in the air, laughter streaming from his lips, Emma was laughing too. Neal set her down and kissed her with a greater passion then he ever had before. She returned the kiss enthusiastically. They were interrupted by Charming.

"So I take it she said yes." He said with a smile. Emma and Neal broke apart, both were smiling. Neal nodded his head yes. Charming shook Neal's hand again and hugged his daughter.

"Congratulations!" He said, soon his wife came up behind him.

"What's this I hear about congratulations?" Snow asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Neal asked me to marry him!" Said Emma, Snow did not need to ask whether or not her daughter said yes, instead Snow hugged Emma and Neal. All the noise soon woke everyone else up, Regina got up with a grumble.

"WHAT is going on now?" She demanded, what she really meant was 'why did you guys wake me up?' But she didn't say that aloud. Neal answered.

"Emma just made me the happiest man alive!" He said as he kissed Emma on her cheek.

"Congratulations." Said Hook, waking up himself. He didn't look too happy. Rumplestiltskin woke up next,

"Well my boy, it seems that it's time for me to offer you and Ms. Swan a 'congratulations'" Neal hugged his father

"Thanks papa!" Said Neal, he only used that word when something important or life threatening was happening. Rumplestiltskin took everyone by surprise and hugged Emma too.

"What's going on?" Henry had just woken up. Emma went down to her son's level and told him.

"Your dad and I are getting married!" She told him.

"Really? That's great!" Said a very excited Henry. He hugged his mother and father, his mind already working on plans for how they can be one happy family. Regina looked a little jealous, that was one thing she could never give him, a father.

"Yes you will all be one big happy family." Said a spiteful voice behind them it was Pan, the kid, well several hundred year old kid, had the worst timing.

"I just have one thing to say, good luck getting off this island. You're gonna need it."

"Okay. Good times are over; back to work how do we get off this island?" Said Hook, eager to get away from all the lovey dovey-ness that was going on.

"That's simple, well mostly simple." Answered Neal.

"Care to explain?" asked Hook.

"Since you asked nicely, yes" Neal still didn't like or trust the pirate at all. Emma put a hand on his shoulder and he continued.

"Well the way I got off was I built a boat and bribed some mermaids to steer me to the same world Storybrooke is in. I landed in Oregon and became a part of the foster system until I placed out and well, you know what happened from there" he said with a slight smile towards Emma, who smiled back.

"Yeah I don't think that that's going to work this time, you see the mermaids tried to kill us on our way in here." Said Hook, determined to be a pessimist.

"Well I was a cute little kid who was in trouble, they took pity on me." Answered Neal.

"Maybe Henry…." Said Snow, Neal shook his head,

"Henry would have to find the mermaids alone, they won't help adults and I'm not about to let my son out alone." Emma nodded; she wouldn't let that happen either.

"Well then how the bloody hell are we supposed to get home?! The idea you just proposed obviously won't work and we are wasting our time!" said Hook, they had to get off this island.

"Hold on I wasn't finished! The mermaids took pity and gave me some magic that I could use if I ever got trapped on this island again. We can put the magic on the ship and use it to leave!"

"But won't Pan be able to sense us leaving and stop us?" asked Emma, Neal smiled.

"You see that's the beauty of it! Pan will be able to sense us leaving but as it is mermaid magic he will just think that a group of mermaids are leaving! Several of them regularly do because they have relatives in the Enchanted Forest so Pan won't think that it's anything odd!" Everyone smiled, even Hook nodded, silently admitting that it was a good plan.

"So what's the complicated part?" asked Charming.

"Placing the magic on the ship, it's meant for people, you see. We need to manipulate the magic so that it can go on inanimate objects without losing its power." Rumplestiltskin walked forward.

"That is actually not very difficult my boy, I believe that Ms. Swan, Regina and I will be able to make it work. If you could hand me the magic please?" Neal nodded and handed over a scroll, he was still a little uncomfortable with Emma learning how to use magic. Though he knew that f she didn't learn how to control it then it would become dangerous.

"Alright, let's head back to the Jolly Roger and get out of this place." Said Snow, grabbing her bow and arrows. The others followed suit, extinguishing the fire and packing up the camp with magic soon it looked as if no one had ever been there.

After a few hours of walking they got back to the ship and boarded it. Rumplestiltskin motioned for Emma and Regina to follow him and together they went to the steering wheel of the ship. Neal watched as his father said something and they all closed their eyes and concentrated soon the entire ship began to glow and lifted up out of the water. Emma, Regina and my father opened their eyes and grabbed the edges of the ship so that they could keep their balance.

"It is done! You may want to hold on!" Yelled Rumplestiltskin. Neal cautiously made his way over to where Emma was clutching the railing.

"So." He said as he got close enough to her. Neal also made sure that no one else could hear him this was a private conversation after all.

"So." She said in reply, Neal smiled.

"Would you like to have a church wedding? Or an outside wedding? Or a combination of the two?" he asked her, Emma looked at him in surprise.

"I…I don't know, I never really thought about it. But I do know that I don't want to have a big wedding, just something small and intimate." She said.

"I completely agree, but good luck convincing your mother of that, I mean you are a princess after all." Neal smiled. Emma groaned she was still getting used to the fact that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming; much less that she herself was a princess.

"Yup." Said Neal who was still smiling, when Emma looked at him he went on.

"A princess marrying a commoner, what a scandalous thing! She ought to be at a ball meeting an eligible prince who is an heir to a giant kingdom! Not the dark ones son!" that little speech earned him a punch in the shoulder and then a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked when they broke apart.

"To show you that I chose you." Neal smiled.

"So back to the location….. How about that beach? in the summertime"

"Sounds perfect." Emma smiled and kissed her fiancé again.

**Hey I hope you liked the chapter as much as I did! Please leave a review and feel free to suggest plot points/particulars of the wedding**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emma's choice ch 7**

**Hey here is the next chapter for ya! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, Happy holidays to, well, everyone! Everybody is back in Storybrooke at this point.**

**Now to answer some questions I received:**

**Melissa asked about whether or not I am going to write in Charming's unfortunate experience with dreamshade. The answer to that is no because they are already back in Storybrooke. The answer to your second question is that I don't really keep to a schedule when I update, I just update when I can!**

**Carry on!**

"Emma!" Said an exasperated Snow White. All Snow wanted to do was plan the perfect wedding for her only daughter, but Emma was shutting down every idea she came up with. They had gotten back to Storybrooke a few days ago, but things were just getting back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get in Storybrooke.  
"What? Look, I appreciate what you are doing but I don't want a big wedding! Neal and I already agreed on a small wedding on the beach over summer." Snow threw up her hands in defeat.  
"Ok! Fine! Just please, please let me help you pick out your wedding dress!" Snow was begging now, Emma sighed  
"Ok! You can help with the dress." Snow looked relieved  
"Good, now who are your bridesmaids and maid of honor. I can't be one because a mother is never a bridesmaid."  
"How many do I need?" Asked Emma, she honestly did not know the answer.  
"At least two bridesmaids and one maid of honor."  
"Uh ok, how about Belle and Ashley are my bridesmaids and Ruby can be my maid of honor. That's if they all want too. Now if we are done here I'm meeting Neal at his apartment."  
"Fine, go we will finish this later. Call Red, Belle and Cinderella on the way." Said Snow and Emma hurriedly left the apartment before her mother could change her mind. As Emma walked out onto the street she pulled out her cell phone to call Ruby first.  
-_hello?_ Asked Ruby as she picked up the phone on the second ring.  
"Hey Ruby, as you may have heard I'm getting married to Neal and I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honor?"  
-_seriously? Wow umm I don't know what to say._  
"Just tell me that you'll do it. Mary Margaret kept hounding me to pick people to be my bridesmaids and maid of honor, and you are the only girl who I actually hung out with."  
_-ok, I'll do it but I will not be very good at it. Who are the bridesmaids?_  
"I was thinking Ashley and Belle."  
_-sweet! That'll be fun! I'll call Ash for ya, she's not answering her phone much but she will def answer if I call!_  
"Thanks Ruby, I'll talk to you later." Emma hung up and dialed Gold's shop  
-_How can I help Ms. Swan?_  
"I was actually hoping to talk to Belle, it's about my wedding plans"  
_-here she is now_  
Some noise on the other end as Rumplestiltskin handed the phone to Belle  
-_hello?_  
"Hey Belle its Emma, I was wondering if you would like to be my bridesmaid? Ruby is my maid of honor and Ashley, I don't know if you know her, will most likely be my other bridesmaid." Emma said as she knocked on Neal's apartment, she smiled at Neal as he let her in. Neal kissed her temple but didn't talk because he saw the phone connected to her ear.  
_-I'd be honored, Emma_  
"Great, thanks Belle. I got to go I will talk to you later."  
-_ok! Thanks again Emma!_ Emma hung up and walked over to Neal who was sitting on the bed.  
"What was that about?" Neal asked as he put his arms around Emma.  
"My mom wanted me to pick bridesmaids and a maid of honor, I was asking Belle to be a bridesmaid. Ruby is my maid of honor and Ashley, who I don't think you know, is another bridesmaid." Neal nodded and began to kiss her neck.  
"You excited?" He whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek and then her lips.  
"Yes" breathed out Emma as Neal started to take her jacket off, he started kissing her collarbone until she pulled him back up to her lips. She started tugging at his shirt and he took it off before lying her down on the bed and getting on top of her.  
"You always liked to be on top." Laughed Emma  
"Always" and that's when the talking stopped.

Charming walked into the apartment to see his wife with her head in her hands.

"Is everything ok?" he asked tentatively, knowing full well that Snow wanted to plan a huge wedding for their daughter but Emma had other ideas.

"No, not really. I'm just beginning to realize that Emma is not one for big celebrations even if this is her wedding and she is, hopefully, only going to have one." Snow got up and began to clear the counter.

"Ah, where's Henry?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the wedding.

"He should be at Granny's Diner, working on homework." Charming nodded, then paused.

"Should be? And why go to the diner to study? Why not the library?"

"Well he said he was going to the diner and the library isn't open." Charming nodded and began to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Snow

"To check on my grandson." And on that note, Charming was out the door.

In the diner Henry was indeed working on homework, Ruby was trying to help him. Grace walked into the diner with her father.

"Hey Henry! I'm glad that you're ok!" Henry looked up and smiled

"Hey Grace, yeah it's good to be back."

"Grace, why don't you hang out with Henry for a while? I'll just be at the bar.

"Ok papa!" Grace sat down in Henry's booth and Ruby walked away to leave them alone.

"Do you need any help? You missed a lot."

"Uh, yeah sure. Thanks."

Charming walked into the diner but when he saw Henry talking to Grace he decided not to interrupt. Instead he went to talk to Ruby, who was his daughter's maid of honor, apparently.

"Hey Red, I heard that you are Emma's maid of honor?"

"Yup, and I got Ashley to be a bridesmaid." Charming nodded

"That's good, Snow is going crazy trying to plan a giant wedding for Emma. All Emma wants is a small wedding, and it's her choice."

"That explains only having two bridesmaids instead of like, eight."

"Yeah. Anyway, I only came to make sure that Henry was here and not getting himself onto trouble. Call me if anything bad happens."

"Isn't Emma sheriff?"

"Yeah, but I'm the prince and she's busy."

"Alright, will do."

"great." And with that Charming left the diner.

Meanwhile, in Neal's apartment Emma and Neal were talking about wedding plans.

"So you have you're bridesmaids and maid of honor, I need to figure out my best man and the groomsmen. I guess Ashley's husband could be one of them, since Ashley is a bridesmaid." Said Neal with a thoughtful look on his face

"Ok, who else?" asked Emma.

"No idea."

"Great" said Emma sarcastically

"Well Henry can be the ring-bearer." Said Neal, Emma nodded.

"Ok, who is the flower girl?" asked Neal.

"I don't know, there have to be some little girls running around Storybrooke." Answered Emma

"How about the Mad-Hatters daughter? Grace right?" Emma looked nervous

"Yeah that's an option…" Neal looked at her

"What?" he asked.

"Well the last time I saw her father he had kidnapped Mary Margaret and then me. In his defense he just wanted me to get his hat to work again with magic. That was before I broke the curse." Emma explained

"Really? Wow. Well Henry is sweet on Grace so maybe it wouldn't be too bad." Neal observed

"How did you find that out?"

"I asked him after I caught him looking at her during a sword fight." Neal chuckled and Emma joined in.

"Alright, let's ask Grace then, we can text Henry to ask her when he sees her."

"Henry has a cell phone?"

"Nope, he 'borrowed' my last night, he doesn't know that I know." Neal laughed

"He is becoming more like me every day." Neal pulled out his phone to text Henry.

-_Hey buddy, you're busted. Anyway, you know that you are the ring bearer for your mom and my wedding. Ask your girlfriend to be the flower girl. Tell her that her father will be invited to the wedding too._

_-I can't get anything pass you guy's anymore, Grace said that she would love too._

_-you can't get anything pass us because you are using all of our old tricks. Thanks buddy._

_-no problem, tell mom I'm sorry and she will get her phone back when I see her._

_-alright, have fun with Grace._

_-will do_

Neal smiled and put the phone down

"Grace said that she would do it and Henry says that he is sorry."

"Good enough for me. We should just get the kid his own cell phone."

"Alright, let's go pick one out for him. Oh wait I almost forgot…" Neal got up and pulled out a small blue box from his dresser drawer. It was a ring box. Neal gently grabbed Emma's hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Do you like it?" it was a simple gold ring with a small white diamond in the center.

"I love it." Emma kissed Neal and then they left the apartment to buy Henry a cell phone so that he would stop 'borrowing' others.

"Wait, if Henry has your phone then who does the phone you're holding belong to?' Neal asked as they walked through Granny's

"My mothers, I 'borrowed' she never uses it anyway" Neal laughed

"Gotta love this family!" Emma started laughing too

**Hey guys I hope that you liked this chapter. I'm sorry if I messed up any of the wedding terminology, I'm only 15 and I am not one of those girls who dreams about their wedding day…..Anyway, please leave a review. And Happy Holidays! Sorry guys this was going to go up on Christmas but fanfiction decided to stop cooperating.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Emma's Choice ch 8**

**Hey guys, so I'm not sure if anyone caught it but I made a mistake in the last chapter. I said that Henry 'borrowed' Emma's phone the previous night but she was using the phone throughout the chapter. I realized my mistake this morning and rectified it by adding a little more onto the ending, basically explaining how Emma has a phone after Henry stole hers. So yea, sorry about that if you were confused. So read the alternate ending if you want, it will only take a few seconds. Sorry, again. Enjoy this chapter. I will be sure to read over it when I'm done to make sure it all makes sense!**

As Emma and Neal left the store where they got Henry's phone, Neal asked an important question

"So since we are engaged, are we going to move in with each other?" Emma responded immediately

"Yeah, of course. The question is where? I don't think that all of us could fit into your apartment, there's only one bed, and there is no more room at my parents. So I say that we try to get a house."

"Good plan, but are there any houses for sale or rent in this town?"

"Sure there are, I've seen a few! Let's look in the paper" Neal nodded

"Alright but first we gotta find Henry and give him his cell phone and get yours back and give your mothers back." Emma laughed

"That's a lot. There's Henry!" Henry was walking toward the park with Grace.

"Hey buddy!" Henry turned around when he heard his father call for him. When Neal motioned for Henry to join them he ran over.

"What's up?" Henry asked nervously

"First give me back my phone." Henry handed over the cell phone sheepishly

"And take this" Emma said with a smile, handing Henry his brand new cell phone.

"Wow thanks mom! Can I go to the park with Grace?"

"Yeah, sure buddy but be at your grandparents for dinner!"

"Got it dad! Thanks again!" and with that Henry ran off and rejoined Grace who was waiting patiently.

"Now to return my mother's phone to her! We can get the paper from their house while we're at it." Neal nodded and took Emma's hand. Together they walked toward Emma's parents' house.

"Anyone home?" yelled Emma as she and Neal walked through the door.

"In the kitchen!" Snow yelled back from the kitchen. Emma and Neal entered the kitchen to see Snow and Charming sitting at the island.

"Hey, I uh…I borrowed your phone this morning." Emma said as she handed her mother the cell phone

"Really? I didn't even know that it was missing! Why did you take it?" Snow asked

"Henry borrowed mine last night, we bought him his own phone so he wouldn't feel the need to steal other peoples." Charming nodded approvingly.

"Oh and can we borrow your paper?" asked Neal

"Yeah sure, what do you need it for?" Snow asked Emma as she handed the paper over to Neal.

"We uh, we're looking for a place to live, Neal, Henry and I." Charming and Snow froze. Emma continued before they could interrupt her

"We need our own place, for when Neal and I get married! Married couples don't usually live with their parents!" Snow took a deep breath and decided that it was best not to argue

"You're right, of course you're right. Go ahead and take the paper, your father and I are done with it. What are you going to do for your honeymoon?"

"I was thinking that maybe Henry could stay with you while Neal and I spend a few weeks in Tallahassee?" Emma asked hesitantly. Neal smiled, he always hoped that they would go to Tallahassee together at some point in their lives.

"Of course!" answered Snow at the same time Charming asked

"Why Tallassee?" Emma and Neal looked at each other, mentally trying to figure out how they were going to explain this. Neal spoke

"Tallahassee is where we planned to spend our lives together, before I left her because August told me that I needed to let her go so that she could break the curse." Snow and Charming went silent and Emma just wanted to get out of there.

"Yeah, so Neal and I are gonna go, thanks for the paper." And with that Emma grabbed Neal's hand and pulled him out of the apartment. When they got back to the apartment Neal, sensing Emma's discomfort at that painful memory, pulled her close and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry Emma. So, so sorry." He whispered into her ear.

"I know you are, its ok." Emma said as she hugged him back, Neal kissed the top of her head before they broke apart  
"Come on, let's see what houses are available." Emma said and Neal nodded. Together they opened the paper to the real estate section and looked at what's available.

Meanwhile at the park, Henry and Grace were sitting in a tree, talking when the mad hatter called for Grace."

"Grace, honey it's time to go home!"

"Coming papa! Bye Henry!" Grace said as she climbed down, Henry stayed where he was

"Bye!" he said as she disappeared, heading back towards the town. After a few minutes Henry climbed down too, he decided to head over to his dad's place. It was only three o'clock, too early for dinner. When he got to the apartment he walked in to see his mom and dad looking at the newspaper.  
"Watcha reading?" he asked as a way of hello, both Emma and Neal jumped.

"Hey kid! We actually have something to talk to you about. Your dad and I are looking at houses to buy or rent in this town, it's getting kind of crowded at your grandparents. Are you ok with this?" said Emma carefully, she didn't want Henry to be unhappy about moving.

"You mean just the three of us?" Emma and Neal nodded, waiting for a reaction

"That would be awesome!" said Henry, getting more excited by the minute, his parents laughed

"Glad you think so buddy, come on help us pick one out!" Neal said and he moved over to make room for his son. Who sat on the bed and eagerly looked at the available houses.

"How about this one, two story, three bedrooms, two bath. Do you wanna check it out?" asked Emma, pointing to one of the openings, Henry nodded and Neal pulled out his phone

"Yeah, let me call the agent." Neal said as he punched the number listed into his phone. A look of shock formed on his face that emerged when he heard the voice on the other end of the phone

"Papa? You're the real estate agent? Neal said

-Why yes son I am, I own all of the property in Storybrooke. Which house were you and Miss Swan interested in?

"Uh, number 815 on South Street."

-Good choice son, go ahead and look through it. If that's the one you want come by my shop and I will give you the deed.

"How much is it?" asked Neal, nothing was ever free when it came from Rumplestiltskin

-Take it as a wedding gift from Belle and myself.

"Wow, thanks papa, we are going to look at it now." Neal hung up and looked at Emma

"What did he say?" asked Emma nervously, she too knew Rumplestiltskin's reputation all too well.

"He said that he would give the house for free as a wedding present." Neal said, still a little shocked

"Wow that was nice of him." Emma said and Neal nodded

"Come on guys!" yelled Henry from the door, Emma and Neal laughed and followed their son out the door.

**Did you like the chapter? Please please please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Emma's Choice ch 9**

**I should probably say this now…. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW. IF I DID EMMA NEVER WOULD HAVE GONE THROUGH THAT WHOLE MESS WITH HOOK**

**Enjoy the chapter **

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE?" yelled Regina as she barged in uninvited to the Charming family dinner, scaring Snow, Henry, Emma and Neal, causing them to nearly jump out of their chairs. Charming just had that annoyed look on his face like he was waiting for this to happen.

"Who are you looking for Regina?" he said in a not so friendly voice, all he wanted was for her to leave so that he could have one peaceful dinner with his family.

"THE PIRATE! WHERE'S HOOK?" Regina demanded, oblivious to the fact that Charming didn't really care about why she was looking for someone

"Whoa, whoa slow down Regina, why do you want to find Hook?" Regina took a deep breath, but didn't really calm down

"BECAUSE HE STOLE SOMETHING OF MINE!" Snow jumped in

"Why would anyone steal from you? Why would anyone be that stupid to think that they could get away with it?"

"Eh, my father could've gotten away with it." Interjected Neal

"That's not the point, and come to think of it I haven't seen Hook since we got back to Storybrooke." Said Emma, trying to dig into her memory.

"That's because you don't frequent the taverns, love." Said a voice coming through the window, it turned out to be just the man that Regina was looking for.

"How long have you been out there?" asked Neal.

"Oh not long at all, I would have been here sooner but it takes forever to climb up a wall one-handedly."

"You know, there is a door." Henry pointed out.

"Shut up mate, I'm drunk off my ass I couldn't find the door."

"Why are you drunk?" demanded Snow

"Of course He's drunk he's a pirate!" Said Neal, Hook looked at him as if he just noticed that Neal was sitting next to Emma.

"Uh Hello! Can we get back to the fact that Hook stole from me?" asked Regina impatiently

"Right, why did you steal from her?" asked Emma

"I'm a pirate, I like treasure." Hook said as a matter of fact

"Right well give back whatever it is you stole." Emma said in a tone of voice that was not to be messed with. Hook grudgingly handed over a ring and Emma passed it to Regina.  
"Did he take anything else?" Emma asked as Regina examined the ring to make was not damaged in any way.

"No, this is it, I guess I should say thank you." Answered Regina before walking out of the apartment. Emma turned back to Hook.

"Alright put your hands behind your back." She said as she brought out a pair of handcuffs

"Love if you wanted to break out the cuffs all you had to do was ask." Hook said with a smirk on his face, Neal jumped out of his chair and punched the captain.

"Don't talk to my fiancé like that!" he said

"Neal calm down he's drunk!" when Emma put a hand on Neal's shoulder he relaxed and sat back down. Hook was unconscious so Emma put the cuffs on him and dribble water on his face to wake him up.

"What are you going to do with him?" Charming asked

"Lock him up at least until he is sober, I'll ask Regina if she wants to file charges against him in the morning. I'll be right back." Emma said as she began to drag Hook out of the room.

"I'll come with you." Said Neal, beginning to rise from his chair but Emma waved him down

"I'll be back in ten minutes! Trust me, I'm used to taking care of drunks. Neal reluctantly nodded and sat back down.

Ten minutes later Emma walked back into the apartment.

"How's Hook?" asked Charming

"Sleeping it off, he'll have one hell of a headache in the morning. And if Regina doesn't want to press charges, the bar he was at definitely does. According to the barman, who was also out looking for him, Hook slipped off without paying for all the rum he drank."

"That doesn't surprise me." Neal said as he got up and helped Emma into her chair like a real gentlemen, Emma smiled at him

"What does rum taste like?" asked Henry, everyone froze, they were unsure of how to respond. Charming and Snow didn't wanna step on Emma's toes and Neal just looked at Emma, who sighed

"You won't know until you're 21" she said and Neal laughed.

"Aww" said a sad Henry who hated it when he was told that he was too young for things

"Anyway" said Charming, hoping to get the subject off of rum,

"You guys said that you had some news?" he continued, directing the question towards Emma and Neal, who answered

"Yeah we found a house down on South Street, even better, my father owns all the real estate in this town and he is giving us the house for free as an early wedding present! We have some guys moving my stuff in now, we just need to get Emma and Henry's stuff from upstairs, they were hired by my father so we know that they're trustworthy because no one is dumb enough to double cross my father."

"That's great!" said Snow, trying her best to sound excited, Charming just nodded and smiled

"Oh and we got Henry a cell phone so that he would stop stealing mine." Said Emma

"More like borrowed without permission." Said Henry and everyone laughed. The night continued without incident. Henry was sent upstairs to put whatever he wanted to bring with him in a suitcase and his backpack and Emma followed him to help and pack for herself. After twenty minutes they were off.

"It's quiet." Snow observed sadly

"Yes but think of it this way, we finally have some time alone." Charming said softly as he pulled his wife closer and began to kiss her they soon decided to move to their bedroom.

Meanwhile in the brand new Cassidy-Swan house, the moving guys were just leaving as Emma pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks guys!" said Neal as he got Emma bag out of the trunk, Henry grabbed his stuff and together the three of them walked inside to their new house. Emma glanced at her watch and noticed that it was past nine

"Alright kiddo, time for bed, go on upstairs and I'll be up in a minute." Henry nodded sleepily and went upstairs without argument, it had been a long day. Neal grabbed Emma to stop her before she followed Henry

"Are you happy?" he asked as he pulled her close

"Very" she said as she leaned in to kiss him, after a few minutes they broke apart,

"We should say goodnight to Henry" she said

"Yeah, let's go" Neal agreed and took her hand, when they got to Henry's bedroom they saw that Henry was already asleep, they chuckled and closed his door before heading to the master bedroom. They changed into their pajamas and got into bed, Neal put his arms around Emma and whispered

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too." Emma whispered back and she kissed him before falling asleep

**Yay for another update today! I am on fire! Too bad that on my other story that is currently active I can't think of a single good idea to run with! Oh well, hopefully one will come to me. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Peace out! (Said no one ever)**

**Please leave a review!**

**Love you guys! Thanks for reading and all of the support that you've showed.**

**-daughterofathena2**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma's Choice ch 10

Hook woke up with a massive headache and no memory of the previous night. He couldn't really concentrate on anything but he could tell that he was behind bars.

"What happened?" he asked more to himself as he slowly sat up and looked around him, he noticed Emma's father sitting at a desk near the cell. Well that's just perfect! He thought as the so-called Prince Charming slowly finished what he was working on and looked up

"You're in a cell." Charming said finally, as if that cleared everything up

"What am I doing in the cell?" Charming sighed, as if Hook was just some annoying kid he had to babysit

"Well let me see, where should I start? One, you were drunk in public. Two, you stole from Regina. Three, you broke into my apartment by scaling the wall, and four, you are being sued for unpaid debts to the barman" Hook was impressed with himself, he managed to do all that while drunk? Awesome!

"Are you going to defend yourself?" asked Charming with his arms crossed over his chest, stupid pompous prat,

"I'm a pirate, it's what I do!" Hook said defensively, unfortunately that kind of defense wouldn't hold up in court, it would've gotten him killed if he had said it 100 years ago. Charming shook his head and went back to whatever it is that he is doing. Ah, look who's here. Hook thought as Emma walked into the office, Emma barely glanced at him before turning to her father.

"Hey I just came to grab my badge and gun from my desk." Charming nodded and Emma went into her office. As she was leaving her father stopped her

"Hey where are Neal and Henry?"

"Sword fighting, why?"

"Just wondering." Emma nodded and was about to leave when her father stopped her again

"What do you want me to do with the captain?" he asked and Emma looked at Hook as if considering the possibilities.

"Has he offered any defense for being drunk and doing all that?" She asked her father who was about to answer when Hook jumped into the conversation

"I was missing you, love, of course!" He said with a smile, Emma rolled her eyes and looked at her father

"Well he told me he did it all because he is a pirate." Emma laughed

"Keep him in there, check the cell for keys in case someone slipped one in. It's happened before." She said before walking out of the sheriff's office.

"You got it." Said Charming as she left. When he was sure that Emma was out of the building Charming grabbed the phone and called his wife.

"Hey is everything set?" Charming listened to her reply

"Great, love you too." And with that he hung up and went back to what he was doing

Charming got up five minutes later and unlocked Hook's cell, cuffing him to one of the bars so he couldn't try and run away while Charming searched for any spare keys. He didn't find any so he closed and locked the cell door before unlocking the cuffs. Then Charming picked up the phone and called one of his least favorite people in the world. She picked up on the third ring

-_What do you want? _She said, clearly annoyed that he interrupted whatever she was doing

"Hello to you too Regina, I was just wondering if you wanted to press charges against Hook for stealing from you."

_-Eh, no thanks. I have more important things to do with my time then testifying. _Charming sighed

"Right, well then have a…" She hung up before he could finish

"Nice day" he finished anyway as he put down the receiver.

Meanwhile in the park Neal and Henry were going at it as if they were fighting for their lives, Grace was watching and cheering Henry on, they were definitely enjoying not having to worry about a whole lot these days. Emma walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey you guys have been at it for hours! Why not take a break, join me for lunch?" She asked as she got close enough for them to hear her. That stopped them

"Yeah, sounds great!" said Neal as he wiped the sweat off his face and leaned over to give Emma a quick kiss.

"What about you kid?" Asked Emma, looking at her son who was currently talking to Grace

"Can Grace come too?" He asked

"Yeah of course, come on!" and with that they all started walking toward Granny's diner, Neal and Emma let Grace and Henry walk a little ahead.

"So did you go to the station?" he asked Emma

"Yup, Hook woke up." Emma said

"Oh really? What did he say?" Neal asked casually

"His best defense is being a pirate." Emma said with a smirk on her face

"Ha, that defense would have gotten him hanged only a hundred years ago." Neal said, Emma laughed

"Yeah it would have, he'll stay in jail for now. My dad texted me and said that Regina doesn't want to press charges but I talked to the barman and he definitely does." Neal nodded and decided it was time to change the topic

"So have you decided on the color of your bridesmaid dresses?" He asked and she sighed

"Not really. I have to pick a color that goes with Red, Ashley and Belle. That's not an easy decision." Neal smiled

"Non-rule number one, pink, goes with everything." He said while imitating a posh British accent. Emma shoved him in the shoulder

"My number one rule, no pink!" she said with a laugh

"Ok, what colors were their enchanted forest dresses, usually?" Emma had to think for a moment

"One was yellow, one red and one blue. So that doesn't help." Neal sighed, giving up

"You should consult your maid of honor on that one." He said after a minute's silence

"Yeah" Emma agreed. They had finally made it to the diner and entered it to find a lot of people inside, when they saw who entered after Henry and Grace they all jumped up and yelled

"SURPRISE!" Behind the bar Emma could see a banner that read 'Congratulations Emma and Neal!' Emma's mouth was open in shock, Neal gently tapped it closed with a smile on his face. Snow and Charming made their way to their daughter with identical smiles on their faces.

"Surprise!" Snow said again as she hugged her daughter

"You, you planned this?" Emma asked

"Yup! You had to have an engagement party!" Snow said excitedly. Emma turned to Neal

"You knew about this didn't you?" she asked, Neal rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly

"Yeah….you mad?" he asked hoping for the opposite. Emma laughed at how uncomfortable he looked and gave him a quick kiss

"No I'm not mad! I don't mind a party every now and then, especially when they're for something really special." Neal smiled and kissed her again

"I love you." He said

"Love you too." She said back and together they joined the party. Near the end Emma grabbed Red so that they could talk

"Hey do you have to work tomorrow because I want to work out some things for my wedding?"

"Yeah no problem, we can close down the diner for an hour or two around 3. Do you want me to call Ashley and have her come too?" Red asked

"Yeah that would be great, I'll find Belle and ask her to meet with us too. Thanks" Emma said, Red nodded and moved on. Emma spotted Belle and Rumplestiltskin talking at the other end of the diner. She walked over to them slowly, saying goodbye to people who were leaving as she went.

"Hey Belle I was wondering if you could meet me and the other bridesmaids here tomorrow at three so we can go over some things?"

"Yeah, sure Emma! I'll see you then!"

"Great, thanks!" Emma said and then walked away, finding Neal staring at their sleeping son. Grace had gone home a few hours ago but Henry stayed because his parents were still here.

"Really? You're just going to stare at him?" she asked as she walked up to her fiancé who put an arm around her waist when he heard her.

"What? I was waiting for you to get done making the rounds, we're basically done here and it's way past the kid's bedtime anyway, so I figured I'd let him sleep." He yawned when he finished with his speech, just proving how exhausting the day had been.

"Alright then, let's go home. Are you awake enough to carry him for a few blocks or do you want me to get the car and bring it back here?" she asked.

"I can carry him, besides I don't want you walking out there by yourself." Emma rolled her eyes but didn't argue. Neal picked up Henry in the firemen's hold and together they said goodbye to the remaining guests and left the diner.

**Hey so let me just say that the only planned part of this chapter was the beginning in the sheriff's office. I didn't even get the idea about the engagement party until they were at the door of granny's diner. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and welcome to the people who recently favorite/followed this link. One person who reviewed said it was sad that Hook was not going to get a happy ending. Well I for one believe that **_**everyone **_**should get a happy ending, no matter how long it takes them to find one. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

The next day Hook was still in jail, at least today he didn't have to suffer with his highness as company. No, today he was alone, and he was grateful. He hated it when Emma came because all he could do was stare at that ring on her finger. It had brought back memories of Mila, his ex-wife, dead because of the crocodile. Of course he had stopped trying for revenge when he noticed that it did nothing for him but make him sadder, revenge wouldn't bring her back. Hook was broken out of his reverie when a women whom he had never met before came in and sat down at the desk. She had brown hair with red highlights and was wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt with combat boots.

"Well who might you be, love?" She looked up at him but didn't speak, merely waited for him to see if he would continue talking. Hook did not disappoint.

"Alright, allow me to guess?" he asked, the mystery women still didn't say anything but it looked as if a smile played across her lips, if only for a moment.

"I'll take that as a go ahead." It was then she finally spoke.

"Guess if you want, I may or may not tell you if you get it right." And with that she pulled out her phone, but it was evident that she was still listening.

"Alright, well thinking logically, as I rarely do, to be in this town you must be a fairy tale character and they always have peculiar names. The red in your hair suggests to me that that is your favorite color. And I have only heard of one person who likes red. You must be who they call Red, you are the werewolf who used to have a red hood to help control your powers. I've heard about you." Hook said, Red was surprised.

She had to admit that when Emma first asked her to babysit the pirate for a while, just to make sure that he didn't escape, she was a little, well, she had heard so many bad things about this man. I mean he had shot Belle, a good friend of hers, out of spite. But when she saw him, she pitied him. He was handsome, there was no doubt about that, but seriously? Eyeliner? I guess that's just a thing that pirates do, you only had to look at Jack Sparrow to confirm it. But then he started talking, she refused to indulge him but I guess something about her demeanor that gave away her interest. She was surprised that he guessed who she as almost immediately, but then again it wasn't _much _of a surprise, I mean, people do talk in this town. And usually things sad about her aren't very, well let's just say she had a bad rep.

"What have you heard?" she asked, then stopped herself, why did she care what he thought of her?

"Oh nothing to worry about love. Just that it took you a while to control the whole wolf thing, it took the life of your first boyfriend to finally get there. Snow White says that you didn't know what you were doing. I believe that and I believe that you don't deserve any of the gossip circling around. No, you're not dangerous, just pretty." Red couldn't stop herself from blushing, what was going on with her.

Hook was surprised too, he did like this girl, even though the only things he thought he knew about her were probably just ugly rumors. She hasn't denied the boyfriend thing which means it must be true, that's a bit unsettling. Hook opened his mouth to flirt with her again when his royal pratness walked in.

"Hey everything ok here?" he asked Red as he walked up to the desk

"Fine, if you're here I should go, Emma just texted she wants help with dresses. A maid of honor has her duties!" she said as she got up, the dolluphead nodded and she cast one glance over her shoulder at me before exiting the station. She smiled at me, I think she likes me. Now if I could just get out of here…

"So, lucky for you the town felt it owed you a debt for helping to find Henry and bring him home. Your debts to the bar have been made, please don't rack up more, you are free to go." Charming said all this as he unlocked the door to the cell and grudgingly stood aside, the universal signal for 'get the hell out of here' Hook didn't waste a moment

"Thanks mate!" he said, rushing out of the station hoping to catch her before she leaves

"I'm not your mate!" charming called angrily after him, but Hook was already gone.

When he got outside Red was nowhere in sight, damn, she must have left in one of those things, I think they call them cars. Oh well, I can find her later, for now I need to find a place to stay. Wasn't there a bed and breakfast somewhere? Oh yeah, above Granny's diner, where Red works and lives. This is going to be great! Hook smiled as he headed off to Granny's.

Meanwhile Emma, Belle and Ashley were waiting for Red to get back so that they could discuss some things. After a few minutes Red came rushing through the door

"Sorry, David got there later than expected." She said as she sat down in the booth next to Ashley, Belle and Emma were on the other side.

"That's alright, David texted me when you left. We were all just getting to know each other a bit better." Said Emma, nervous about the whole thing, she didn't really know what she was doing.

"Yeah, I uh, I heard that you had to watch over Hook this morning, I'm sorry." Said Belle, still wary about the man who shot her, even if he helped save Henry.

"It wasn't that bad, I actually had fun, and he seems nice." Red said with a blush, everybody looked at her in surprise and Red hurriedly tried to change the subject.

"Anyway, you wanted us here for a reason Emma, what is it?" Red asked and Emma, sensing that her maid of honor didn't want to talk about Hook, obliged.

"Right, well I was trying to decide on the color of the bridesmaid and maid of honor dresses but couldn't decide because I don't really know what you guys like, what colors you prefer. My only actual decision is that it won't be pink." Emma stopped rambling long enough to look at everyone else

"Well, I don't really have a preference, though I wouldn't mind red. It seems like a good color." Said Belle

"Yeah, but I can't wear red without my face looking all red, it really doesn't flatter me" Said Ashley, so red's out then, thought Emma.

"How about a dark blue or purple?" suggested Red, and Emma thought for a moment,

"Yeah, I like the sound of dark blue." Emma said and then looked around the table again, every head was nodding in agreement. Good, thought Emma, that's one thing settled she tried to think of what else she needed when Red jumped in

"What about flowers?" oh, right, flowers thought Emma.

"How about Tie dye dendrobium orchids?" this was suggested by Belle,

"What are those?" asked Emma, she honestly had no clue. Belle pulled up a picture on her phone and showed it to Emma

"Oh wow those are really pretty, will they be in season?" Emma asked as the picture as shown to Red and Ashley.

"Yep!" Belle said excitedly

"Great so we have our flowers…." Said Emma, trying to figure out if she needed anything else.

"Well there are the guest lists and wedding invitations…" said Ashley, but Emma shook her head

"Neal and I are going to figure that out later, along with the seating chart once people start RSVP'ing." She said

"Ok well then there us your bachelorette party." Said Red

"Right, didn't think about that, how about a girl's night out at the bar?" Ashley was about to say something when Red cut her off

"Yeah that sounds fine!" she said while giving Ashley a look. Ashley was about to suggest that they do something more outrageous that Emma would not want to do

"Alright well, I need to talk to Neal about some things, thanks for meeting me today guys." Emma said, getting up and getting ready to leave

"Hey Emma wait up! Can I talk to you?" said Red, hurrying to catch up with Emma who was already halfway out the door, Emma turned around and nodded. Red followed her out the door.

"So about what I was saying, about Hook earlier, I…" Emma cut her off

"Ruby, its fine. Hook is an easy guy to like, just be careful." Emma said, she really was fine with it, maybe now Hook would stop bugging her all the time. Red smiled

"I will, thanks Emma, for not being mad at me." Red said as she turned around and started to walk back to the diner

"Thanks for the help!" Emma yelled after before turning around and heading home. She pulled out her phone just to make sure Neal was there

-_Hey _she sent

-_Hey you _his reply came immediately

-_you at home? _She sent back

-_yep, just got back from dropping Henry off at Grace's, you're right her father is a little weird._

_-yeah, I was just asking because we need to figure wedding invitations and the like_

_-can't wait._

_-ok well I will be home in a minute_

_-see you then_

A minute later Emma walked into her house and found Neal in the living room, he was staring at a bunch of papers very intently and didn't notice her walk in

"You know you should be more aware of your surroundings, I could have been a crazy axe murderer." She said, startling him, he looked up and smiled

"No, you're just my crazy beautiful fiancé." He said, getting up and pulling Emma into a kiss, Emma smiled

"What were you looking at?" she asked him as he walking back over to the couch, she followed him and sat down next to him

"Wedding invitations, I had a few different ones sent over for us to look at." Emma was impressed

"Wow ok, which one is your favorite?" she asked him and he immediately picked one up from the table, it was pretty, simple, Emma liked it

"I like this one, what do you think?" He asked her softly

"It seems we have our wedding invitation." She answered and kissed him again. When they broke apart Neal reached for the phone and called the company to inform them which invitation they were choosing and how many they needed. When he hung up he turned back to Emma, who was looking through a bridal magazine

"Have you figured out the dresses yet?" he asked her

"Yeah, dark blue and I even have the flowers ready, Belle called the floral shop and ordered these." Emma said, showing Neal a picture on her phone.

"Pretty." Neal said before leaning down and kissing Emma. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom, knowing full well they had at least a few hours alone together.

**Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again for all of the support! If you have any ideas at all please don't hesitate to tell me!**

**-daughterofathena2**


	12. Chapter 12

Emma's Choice ch 12

They had been back in Storybrooke for a month now, and everything was going smoothly, it was weird. Nobody had been in a life threatening situation, no one was sick or plotting revenge, everything was quiet, peaceful. That meant it was keeping Emma on her toes, just waiting for something to go wrong. She and Neal were sitting in Granny's diner, eating lunch, when Emma was feeling particularly jumpy.

"Emma relax! Everything's fine." Neal barely had the words out of his mouth when all of a sudden everything went dark, and by everything, I mean everything. The power was out in the diner, clouds were suddenly covering the sky as if they had always been there. Emma and Neal got up in unison and started toward the door, both had one thought on their mind, find Henry. They were exiting the diner quickly, Emma was shouting at everyone else to stay inside and take cover just in case, Neal took Emma's hand to make sure they didn't get separated by going in different directions. After exiting the diner, everything was quiet, as soon as the door swung closed behind them however, a giant gust of wind blew Emma and Neal off their feet and towards center of town, where they both landed in the street.

"Emma! Emma, are you ok?" said Neal, getting up quickly and going to Emma, who was also getting up

"Yeah I'm fine, what the hell was that?" she asked Neal shrugged and grabbed her hand again. Looking around himself for any signs of a threat, there was no one in sight. Wind was still blowing but not as heavily, suddenly a voice came from above them, so loud that anyone could have heard it throughout the whole town

"It's not over, my job isn't done. Did you really think that I wouldn't notice the fact that you were no longer on Neverland? Sure using mermaid magic was clever, but it only fooled me for a moment after you had gone. So I followed you to your precious town. And trust me, you won't know when it's coming, you won't know how it's coming, but it is coming." And on that cheery note the clouds vanished, the wind stopped blowing and Storybrooke looked as it did that morning, sunny, cheerful. Slowly people started pouring out into the streets. Red came running up to Emma and Neal

"Who was that? And what did he mean by 'it' what's coming?" she asked Emma and Neal, everyone around them quieted down so that they could hear an answer

"That was Peter Pan, something bad is coming." Said Emma. Something bad was happening, Emma could feel it in the air. She turned to the gathering crowd of people.

"OK, listen up! Something bad is obviously happening, but please, stay calm and go about your business. And please, if you notice anyone around you acting suspiciously or anyone new in town, please tell Neal, Snow, Charming or myself. Thank you." And with that she took Neal's hand and led him towards the park.

"Where are we going?" he asked, falling into step beside her.

"To fond our son, and then my parents so we can figure out what to do." Neal nodded, a few minutes later they spotted Henry talking with Grace on a bench, he seemed to be trying and failing to assure her that everything would be fine.

"Henry!" Emma called out, Henry looked up and ran towards his parents, hugging each of them

"Mom! Dad! What's going on?" Henry said

"That's what we are trying to figure out…..Grace" Grace ran over to them

"Neal is going to take you home and make sure that your dad is alright." Grace nodded and walked over to Neal, who was talking to Henry.

"Mom can I help?" asked Henry

"Yes, by listening to your father and going home." Said Emma, the tone of her voice told Henry not to argue, he nodded reluctantly and went back over to Grace, Neal walked towards Emma.

"Hold on, where are you going?" said Neal, the last thing he wanted was to be separated from Emma.

"To find my parents, you need to get them safe. And the quicker we figure this out the better." Neal didn't like it but he couldn't argue with Emma, instead he kissed her quickly but passionately for a second, and when he let her go he said

"I love you, please be careful." Emma smiled

"Love you too." She said before running off in the opposite direction.

Fifteen minutes later Neal and Henry had got home

"Alright buddy I want you to go inside and stay there do you hear me? Watch TV, do homework, do something, but stay inside ok? Don't even think about sneaking into the car or following me you got it? Promise me." Henry didn't argue with his dad either

"I promise, where are you going?" he asked

"To catch up with you mother." Neal said before fishing his keys out of his pocket and heading to the car, Henry nodded and went inside, watching his dad pull away through the window. Neal decided to head to Snow and Charming's apartment first, he got there just as they were leaving.

"Hey, is Emma with you?" Neal said, getting out of his car.

"No, we thought she was with you?" replied Snow with a worried look on her face.

"She was but I had to take Henry and Grace home and she wanted to find you so we split up, I'll call her." Neal pulled out his cell phone and dialed Emma's number. She answered on the third ring, Charming and Snow watched as Neal nodded, listening to Emma and then said

"Ok…yeah…see you in a bit." Before hanging up.

"She's fine she got delayed, I'm going to go pick her up and meet you….where?" Charming and Snow were visibly relieved

"City Hall, tell anyone you meet on the way to go there as well. Neal nodded and got back in his car, pulling away from the curb to get Emma. He found her a few minutes later, she was kneeling down next to someone, when Neal got out he saw that it was Belle and she was unconscious

"What the hell happened?" he said, causing Emma to jump and turn around

"I don't know, one second we were talking and the next her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell down, unconscious." Neal put his hand through his hair, trying to think

"Alright how about we put her in the car and drive her to the hospital."

"But if Pan did this, how will they know what's wrong with her and therefore how to cure it?" asked Emma

"They probably won't but at least she won't be in any immediate danger of a car or an animal." Emma sighed and then nodded. Together they lifted her and placed her in the back seat of the bug, then Neal called his father while Emma called her parents, both were trying to explain what had happened. When they hung up they drove to the hospital and found Rumplestiltskin waiting for them, they got Belle admitted and then Emma and Neal went to City Hall where the whole town was waiting. People quieted down as they watched Emma and Neal make their way to the front where Emma's parents were waiting. Emma turned and addressed the crowd

"So as all of you know, Pan followed us here and has threatened to make bad things happen, as some of you know Belle was found unconscious on the sidewalk and was being taken to the hospital. She is still unconscious but in no immediate danger. This happened in one second, while I was talking to her, which means that it ca happen to any of us. What that means is that we all have to be careful and make sure we keep an eye on everybody so that if they fall unconscious, we can get them to the hospital. Now, does anybody notice anyone missing?" concluded Emma, scanning the crowd to see if she saw everybody, Red raised her hand

"Hook isn't here…..and Rumplestiltskin too, or Dr. Whale." Emma nodded

"Rumplestiltskin and Dr. Whale are with Belle, as for Hook can you please take Grumpy and go look for him?" Red and Grumpy nodded and left the building. After ten minutes of silence as everybody was searching for answers that weren't there, the sound of Emma's pierced through the room and everyone fell silent again

"It's Ruby…..hello?" she said picking it up

-_Hey, so good news, I found Hook! Bad news, Hook is unconscious and so is Grumpy. _Emma shut her eyes for a moment before motioning to Neal to give her the car keys, he calmly shook his head

"Where?" Emma asked Ruby

_-Outside Granny's diner, it looks like Hook was trying to get inside which is weird because we were obviously closed. _

"Ok, hang tight Ruby I'll be there in a few minutes." Emma hung up and turned to Neal

"I need the car keys." She said impatiently

"Emma there is no way in hell I am letting you go out there alone. Let me go with you." He said

"You can't, my bug won't fit you, two unconscious men and Ruby all at once." Said Emma, Neal was about to argue when David jumped in

"Then take the truck, you can put Hook and I'm assuming Grumpy in the back, you Neal and Red can fit up front." He said, handing over his keys to Emma, who nodded and together, she and Neal left to get Red, Grumpy and Hook. A few minutes later they pulled up to Red, standing on the sidewalk with a frightened look on her face. Together the three of them managed to put Grumpy and Hook in the back and Red got up front with Emma and Neal, they got to the hospital ten minutes later, Dr. Whale was waiting out front.

"Snow called ahead." He said as a way of explanation, Hook and Grumpy were placed on gurneys and led away, Emma turned to Ruby

"Where did you find Hook again?" she asked

"Outside the diner, I don't even know what he was doing there!" answered Red

"Did you ever think that maybe he was looking for you?" asked Emma gently, Red blushed

"….it crossed my mind…." She answered after a minute, Emma smiled softly at her before turning away to talk to Neal

"Three people down at random, we have no idea who could be next or how to stop it. This is bad." She said, the weariness was clear in her voice.

"Yeah, maybe we should go, check on Henry….Emma!" he yelled out because Emma's eyes had suddenly rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Neal knelt down next to her and desperately felt for a pulse, breathing out in relief when he found one, immediately nurses were surrounding them and putting Emma on a gurney, Neal followed the procession while pulling out his phone to call David, who picked up on the first ring

"Yeah I'm at the hospital, Emma just collapsed right in front of me…..ok." Neal hung up and walked into the room where Emma had been put, he walked over to her bed and sat in the chair, taking her hand and holding it.

**Well, that happened. I really don't know where this came from. The reason this chapter is a lot longer than usual was because I couldn't find a good stopping point.**

**Important dramatic questions:**

_**What is going on?**_

_**Who will Pan strike next?**_

_**Will this terror ever end?**_

_**Find out, during the next installment**_

**-daughterofathena2**


	13. Chapter 13

Emma's Choice ch 13

**Not as long as the last one but I like it, I hope you do too.**

Five hours. That's how long it had been since Emma collapsed. Neal was still sitting beside her, holding her hand. Charming and Snow had visited, but they had to leave and go back to City Hall, where everybody was, too afraid to go out. Neal bowed his head and sighed, he felt so helpless! He didn't know what to do.

Rumplestiltskin was looking for a phone, he had an idea of what was going on, and how to end it. That meant that he should probably contact Charming and tell him. As he was walking past one of the rooms he thought he saw his son sitting down inside it.

"Bae?" he asked, unsure if it was really him. Neal started and turned around

"Hey." He said, before turning back to Emma

"She is another victim then?" he asked, Rumplestiltskin didn't know about any of the others because Belle had been first and he hadn't moved from her side until now.

"Yeah she is the latest so far. Hook was the next one found after Belle collapsed, and then Grumpy collapsed. And then Emma." Explained Neal.

"Son, I think I know what's going on, and how to fix it." Neal turned around and looked at his father in earnest

"What? Can I help?" he interrupted impatiently, Rumplestiltskin continued

"I wasn't sure until now when I see Ms. Swan. She's fighting it with her magic. She might even be able to hear us. Anyway, like I said I think I can reverse the effects but I need help." Said Rumplestiltskin

"Anything." Said Neal desperately.

"Come on, we have to go to my shop then, and do me a favor and call Ms. Swan's father, tell him not to let anyone leave City Hall." Neal nodded and turned to Emma

"I'll be back soon." He told her, kissing her on the top of the head before leaving. He pulled out his cell phone as he walked with his father.

"Hey" he said when David picked up

_-Hey, is there any change?_

"No, not yet, but my dad thinks he might know what's going on. And how to fix it."

_-Is he there? Can I talk to him? _David asked immediately

"Yeah." Neal said before handing the phone to his father, who took it gingerly

"Yes?" he asked into the phone

_-What the hell is going on with everybody?_

"A much older version of the sleeping curse, one that can't be broken by 'true loves kiss' keep everyone in City Hall. My goal is to first make a potion that will prevent people from collapsing, then making one that will reverse the effects."

_-Alright, thanks. Can I talk to Neal? _Rumplestiltskin handed the phone back to Neal.

"Yeah?"

-_ Oh yeah, you should know that I went and got Henry, he's safe and he's with me. Grace and Jefferson are here too. _

"Ok, thanks, I will see you in a bit." Neal hung up. By then they were at Gold's shop. They walked inside and went down to the cellar, where Rumplestiltskin started to gather the ingredients they needed before carefully mixing them. After about half an hour Neal was wondering what exactly was he doing here, when Rumplestiltskin split the contents of the bowl and put each half in a bottle. He poured the contents of a small green bottle into both of the bottles before mixing it up and taking a sip and passing one of them to Neal, the other was for the people at the hospital.

"There that is the potion to make sure you don't collapse, take a sip and get the rest down to City Hall." Neal nodded and did as his father said. Meanwhile Rumplestiltskin got to work on the second half. About seven minutes later Neal got to City Hall and ran up to Snow and Charming.

"Hey, everybody needs to take a sip of this." He said, breathless from the run. Charming nodded and took a sip before passing it to his wife and shouting out to the crowd

"Alright everybody needs to take a sip of this! It will prevent you from collapsing." He shouted as his wife passed the bottle along. Neal started to run back to Gold's shop, saying to Charming before he left.

"I'm gonna get the potion that will reverse the effects and then head to the hospital!" Charming nodded and Neal ran. He got back to the cellar just as his father was finishing up with the potion, this time he had put it in four different bottles. Rumplestiltskin looked up as his son rushed in.

"Alright let's go, here, take Emma's. Each is coded specifically to the person, let's just hope that no one else collapsed while we weren't there." Neal nodded and together they headed back to the hospital. When they got there they were pleased to see that it was just as they had left it. Rumplestiltskin gave the bottle to the nurses who were standing there and told them each to take a sip. Neal was about to go into Emma's room when something stopped him, he turned back to his father

"Hey papa?" he asked, Rumplestiltskin turned around

"Will the people just waking up also need to take the potion to prevent them from collapsing again?" Rumplestiltskin shook his head

"No, both the prevention and reversal are built into the one that they are taking."

"Alright thanks." And with that they went in separate directions to the women they loved. Neal gently opened Emma's mouth and poured the potion inside.

"Come on Emma, wake up!" he said desperately, pouring the rest of the potion down her throat and putting the bottle down. After a minute Emma began to choke and cough, Neal helped her sit up as she finished. She looked at him

"Neal? What happened? Where am I?" she asked, the panic rising in her voice.

"shh, shh, it's ok. You collapsed but my dad was able to make a potion to cure you and everyone else. Henry's safe everything's ok." He said, kissing her cheek and hugging her. A minute later Rumplestiltskin and Belle walked in.

"Good to have you back, Ms. Swan." Said Rumplestiltskin

"Yeah, thank you." She said, Rumplestiltskin handed her two small bottles

"The black is for Hook, the other is for Red, I am going to deliver the dwarf's his and be on our way." He said, referring to him and Belle. They left and Emma got up, Neal placing one arm around her waist to help her. Together they made their way to Hook's room, where Red was sitting, she got up when Emma and Neal walked in

"Emma! Oh my god are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah I'm good, here, drink this. It will prevent you from collapsing…." Said Emma, handing Red the bottle that Rumplestiltskin designated for her, and also Hook's

"….And pour that one down the captain's throat he should wake up in a minute. We'll leave you to it." Said Neal before leading Emma from the room.

"Thanks guys!" Red shouted after them before following the instructions, drinking hers first and then carefully pouring Hooks down his throat. A minute later the captain started to wake up just as Emma had

"What happened? Where am I?" he said to no one in particular until he noticed Red next to him

"Lass, I uh, I was trying to find you then uh. I don't know." He said, she smiled and finished for him

"You collapsed, Pan's magic. You were one of four, including Emma. But don't worry! Everyone's ok. Rumplestiltskin made some potions and now the danger has passed." Explained Red quickly, hardly allowing herself to breathe. Hook smiled

"Well I'm glad I got to wake up to someone beautiful rather then that doctor again." He said, Red blushed and said

"You hungry? Now that you're up you can leave, so do you wanna come back to the diner? Eat something?" she said hopefully

"Sounds great." He said, smiling, she smiled back and helped him up, together they walked back to Granny's diner.

Meanwhile Emma and Neal were walking towards City Hall to pick up their son.

"So the danger has passed!" said Neal enthusiastically, Emma didn't answer, she didn't get a chance because just then clouds covered the skies again. And Pan's voice came back

_Well done! But trust me, it's not over._

_You know who I am, but you don't know where I am or when I'm coming._

_So be prepared_

_Because stage two is even worse._

**Yay for a quick update! Please leave a review!**

**Important dramatic questions:**

_**What is stage two?**_

_**Is anyone safe?**_

_**Who will finally stop Pan?**_

_**Find out more on the next installment of Emma's Choice, coming soon.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I hope you like the chapter!**

A week after the whole sleeping curse thing ended, Pan came again

_Good morning people of Storybrooke! You know, I watched you this past week, and I have to say that I'm impressed. You have done so much to try and arm yourselves against me. The effort was adorable, but pointless. Anyway, you are probably expecting something horrible to happen but I live to be unpredictable! So here's the thing, I will not lift a finger against your little town or any of its residents. I won't harm anyone. I will sit and wait for the lost ones to find me. Remember. You have a week._

The Charming family was sitting down in the living room of Charming and Snow's apartment, listening to Pan. When he finally stopped they all looked at each other  
"What did he mean by 'lost ones?'" Asked Mary Margaret.  
"Emma and I" answered Neal softly; Henry looked at his parents with a scared look on his face.  
"What? How do you know?" He asked, everyone could hear the fear in his voice, Emma put her arm around him, comforting him, Neal explained  
"We both grew up without parents, we didn't have a home until we found each other." He said, looking at Emma who returned his gaze and nodded before standing up.  
"Alright, it looks like Neal and I need to go and kill Peter Pan once and for all." She said calmly, Neal looked at her and nodded, standing up as well.  
"Here, as much as I hate letting you go I know we don't have much if a choice so at least take this." Said Charming, handing Emma his sword, she nodded thanks to him and looked at her mother who had tears in her eyes.  
"Be safe, please." That was all she said before hugging Emma and Neal, Emma hugged her dad too and then he and Neal turned to their son, Neal got down to Henry's level  
"Alright buddy, you mind your grandparents while we're gone. I promise you that we won't be long. I love you." He said to his son. Emma crouched down next to Neal and pulled Henry into a hug  
"Henry please don't do anything that you're not supposed to while we're gone. I promise you that we will be back as soon as we can. I love you so much." She said  
"I love you too. Both of you." Said Henry, then Emma and Neal left the apartment.  
When they got out on to the street Emma turned to Neal.  
"Where do we go?" She asked  
"Let's start at the forest, come on. Everything will be fine." Emma nodded and wiped the tears from her cheek before grabbing Neal's hand and together they started to walk towards the forest, holding hands, each person gripping so tightly in order to remind themselves that they are not alone as the entered the forest to search for Pan.  
Meanwhile Charming was on the phone with Ruby while Snow was on the phone with Grumpy; both were explaining who was going to find Pan, why they were going alone and when they would be expected back. Henry was texting Grace, telling her the same things and this time it was Grace trying to comfort Henry, telling him that his parents would be back and everything would be ok.  
When Ruby got off the phone with Charming she turned back to the counter with a sigh, Hook was sitting on the other side, watching her. He waited a moment before asking her  
"What did he say?" Asked Hook softly  
"The 'lost ones' that Pan was talking about are Emma and Neal, they've already left to find Pan. David says that we all need to stay put and keep calm. God I just hope they get back ok!" She said, Hook reached across the table and covered her hand with his.  
"Everything will be fine, love. Swan and Baelfire know what they are doing." Red smiled at him gratefully  
"Here, help me up onto the counter; I need to make an announcement." Red moved around to his side of the counter and he helped her first onto the chair then the counter.  
"Listen up! Emma and Neal have gone to find Pan; there is nothing we can do to help them except let's just not make things worse here. James is acting sheriff for the week until Emma returns so if any of you have any problems go to him. Thank you." With that she looked down at Hook who was smiling up at her as he offered her his hand to help her down. Red jumped off the counter and Hook caught her with one hand holding hers and the other arm wrapped around her waist.  
"Thanks." She said  
"No problem, love." Replied Hook.  
Meanwhile Emma and Neal were walking through the forest when Neal stopped and picked up an object.  
"What is it?" Asked Emma  
"It's the same object that led me to you and Henry in Neverland." The object started to glow and pulled them slowly in a direction.  
"Well at least we know where we're going now." Said Neal  
"Yeah, how many times were you attacked while using this in Neverland?" Asked Emma  
"Just once. But there's no saying what will happen this time." Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth an arrow flew past them and lodged itself into a tree. Within a few seconds a whole volley of arrows were flying towards them and Emma and Neal started running, still following the object. Neither of them could tell where the arrows were coming from or whether or not they were spiked with dreamshade. Neal really hoped they weren't because he noticed that Emma's shoulder was bleeding. Almost as suddenly as the arrows started they stopped and the object stopped glowing. Emma and Neal slowed down and caught their breath.

"Emma let me look at your shoulder." Said Neal, he had managed to get through that without a scratch, Emma didn't argue. Neal carefully lifted up her sleeve to look at her cut, thankfully he didn't see any signs of dreamshade. It was just a normal cut

"Thank god, here, it's just a normal cut, a little deep but not life threatening." He said as he tore off a piece of his shirt to tie around her arm in order to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks are you ok?" asked Emma

"Yup, not a scratch." He said with a smile, just then the object started to glow again and they continued walking.

**A tiny but shorter, but I liked it, I hope you did too! Please leave a review! I actually ship hookerbell more then I ship redhook but I couldn't think of a plausible explanation for Tink to be in Storybrooke. Which do you guys prefer?**

**Important dramatic questions:**

_**How many more obstacles will there be?**_

_**Will Emma and Neal be able to defeat Pan?**_

_**What is going on between Hook and Red?**_

_**And what is Peter's final plan?**_

_**Find out, on the next installment of Emma's Choice**_

**-daughterofathena2**


End file.
